Conduits
A Conduit ' is a person with superhuman abilities or the ability to develop them, either active since birth, gradually developed, or "awakened" from some artificial means, such as exposure to the explosion of the Ray Sphere. Although their abilities vary wildly in nature and power level, Conduits generally possess a degree of enhanced physical strength, endurance, and reflexes, possibly to compensate for the strain the powers may have on the body. Cole MacGrath is the most well-known Conduit; after being caught in the The Blast that leveled several blocks in Empire City, he gained a wide variety of electrical superpowers. Cole MacGrath Major Article: Cole MacGrath Cole MacGrath is the main protagonist of the series and a very powerful Conduit. His powers has proven supreme to even the most powerful Conduits, and he is a great example for the general conduit due to his wide potential superiority. Cole's powers are both electrokinetic and electromagnetic, but in inFamous 2 they can be upgraded to either pyrokinetic powers or cyrokinetic. His major powers however will still and always be electrokinetic. For additional information about Cole's powers, see Powers. The Beast Main article: The Beast The Beast is a very powerful conduit, even surpassing Cole MacGrath's inFamous state, as well as Kessler. ﻿ What exact powers he possesses is unknown, but from what is seen they seem to be volcanic and pyrokinetic. He is described as the ultimate destroyer, living for the sole purpose of destroying the world. Reapers Reaper Conduits, strictly speaking, are the weakest variety of Conduits in Empire City. While not as strong as the others, their powers are actually highly developed. They appear to be unnaturally tall, and can teleport themselves as well as emitting focused energy through the ground. Like all Conduits, they also possess superhuman durability and stamina. They appear to be able to shift forms. *Reaper Conduits carry RPKs while the standard Reapers carry AK-47s. Their ability to teleport makes them hard targets, and their powerful wave trough the ground is very powerful, but it doesn't do that much damage to living organisms, despite crushing everything in its way. This blast is possibly created by concentrating the energy they use to teleport, hence the charge-up needed. Hanging from an object above the ground is the best way to avoid the shockwave, though they're still very accurate with their RPKs. They have used their ability to change their appearance to disguise themselves as pedestrians or flank Cole, most notably in several side-missions. Sasha, the leader of the Reapers, is a very powerful Conduit herself. She has the ability to teleport in limited form through the black tar, project bolts of energy, and can control the minds of others by either inducing hallucinations or enslaving the mind outright, especially if the victim has been exposed to sufficient amounts of Black Tar, her personal mind control agent, seemingly produced from Sasha herself. Sasha's powers appear limited when not in the presence of her Black Tar. Dust Men The Conduits of the Dust Men do not seem to have gained any superhuman physical abilities at all, though they have apparently become super-intelligent. They are capable of making complex machines out of random trash. It is likely that it is they who made the armor and weaponry that the regular Dust Men arm themselves with. They come in two varieties: *Armored Conduits are incredibly massive Dust Men draped in several layers of trash armor, armed with rocket launchers. Although this powerful weapon is their main threat, their secondary ability is nothing to laugh at. This type of Conduit can dispense an infinite number of the Dust Men's signature Scrap Crabs, three at a time. Cole first encounters this type of Conduit when Zeke Dunbar asks him to track down his "friend" Dwight so he can hook up with his sister. Unfortunately, Cole learns that Dwight was murdered by a Conduit and his Scrap Crabs. *The second type of Conduits, known as Golem Conduits, are psychokinetics who encase themselves in gigantic combat suits which have an amazing ability to soak up damage, as well as being armed with two shrapnel machine guns and a catapult which launches explosive garbage balls. Destroying Golem Conduits will give you the "Conduit Defeated" EXP bonus, and the "pilot" will often be ejected alive when the machine is destroyed. However, this will appear to be a normal Dust Man, and restraining him will only give the usual "Live Capture" EXP bonus instead of the "Tough Collar" EXP bonus awarded when capturing Conduits. Alden Tate, the leader of the Dust Men, is one of the most powerful Conduits known. He has immense psychokinetic abilities, allowing him to throw large objects such as cars and buses around with minimal effort. He can even manipulate garbage into a massive, nearly indestructible Golem-like battle suit with just the power of his mind. First Sons The First Sons are a secret society that is dedicated to the advancement of humanity by artificial means. To this end, they have researched ways to grant or enhance abilities in humans such as psychokinesis, telepathy, and electrokinesis, as well as other enhancements of the human body. Like the Dust Men, the First Sons have two distinct kinds of Conduits: *The Aura Conduits have the ability to project an aura around themselves that makes them appear to grow to roughly twenty feet in height, giving them phenomenal strength. Their only defensive ability is the fact that the aura itself cannot take damage. Cole must aim for their real body, suspended in the torso area of the aura. Ironically, despite being statistically the most powerful Conduits, these are the easiest Conduits to actually defeat. After taking a certain amount of damage, the aura will falter and the Conduit will fall to the ground, get up, and extend the aura again. At this point, it is a trivial matter for Cole to run in and either restrain or kill them before they can get back up. *The second kind are the Cloaking Conduits. They dress in a similar uniform to the Aura Conduit, though their abilities are totally different. These Conduits have the ability to create a cloaking field around themselves, rendering them almost totally invisible, making it difficult for Cole to find and attack them. As if that wasn't enough, they carry around shotguns. They can walk right up to him and fire without him being able to see anything except a vague shimmer in the air. Kessler, the leader of the First Sons and primary antagonist of the first game, shares the same Conduit abilities as Cole: the manipulation of electricity. Kessler is far more powerful than Cole, and can also teleport and pass on psychic visions to others through manipulating the electrical pulses of the brain. He is possibly the second most powerful conduit in the world. He was defeated by Cole, possibly because of his age. Kessler appears to be able to take immense amounts of damage. Military The Military was shown to have 4 Conduits in the DC comic and their powers or abilites are as of yet unknown. They appear to be very large with reddish-orange skin along with some small devices rising from their heads. 3 of these Conduits were realesed from the stasis to fight David, however, the result is yet to be seen. Non-Conduits Not all humans can develop superpowers or acquire them from the the Ray Sphere. Most people fit into this category, as few citizens of Empire City developed abilities after the Blast, most or all of them captured by different factions of Empire City. An example of a failed use of the Ray Sphere by non-conduits is when Zeke Dunbar attempted to use it on top of Alden's Tower. The Ray Sphere did not give Zeke powers, nor did it kill anyone. Kessler, as learned via Dead Drops, believed that humans who are not already Conduits cannot obtain powers by using the Ray Sphere. Artificial Conduits '﻿Artificial Conduits are non-Conduits that were turned into Conduits through methods other than the Ray Sphere. An example of an Artificial Conduit is Kuo. It's hinted that she was turned into a Conduit by having her blood replaced with a blue glowing liquid, resulting in her getting cryokinetic powers. 'Forced Conduits 'are one of the gangs in inFamous 2. Like Kuo, their blood was replaced with a glowing blue liquid and gained Cryokinetic powers. Trivia *The word "conduit" is sometimes used to refer to a person who channels something. *A conduit is a general term for a means of conveying something from one location to another or between persons. *There are no pedestrian conduits, although Reaper Conduits can disguise themselves as pedestrians and Forced Conduits were once normal people. *Conduits share similar traits to the Mutants and X-gene carriers seen in Marvel's X-Men, such as having the same source of transformation (the Ray Sphere) triggering random and unrelated effects in different people. However, Conduits all seem to share some common traits such as high endurance and greater stamina. *Conduits share many traits with psychics such as visions (Cole's psychic vision powers), sensory abilities (radar pulse), and psychokinesis, etc. *Draining a Conduit in inFamous gives you Dark Feast and restraining him gives you Tough Collar. The EXP award is the same as usual. category:Conduits Category:Enemy Types Category:Enemies